


Smoke Signals

by BlackAcre13



Category: I Care A Lot (2020)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon Universe, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Greek Mythology References, Partners in Crime, Partners to Lovers, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, So much vaping, Vaping, business plans, clubs, dragon references, lioness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAcre13/pseuds/BlackAcre13
Summary: Marla was distracted. Not only by the beautiful woman in front of her, but ideas and numbers were falling into place in her mind. She was always looking for the next big thing. What were people throwing out and taking in instead? She eyed the vape again. Second-hand smoking advertisements and tobacco warnings had replaced the box of cigarettes in most American homes. But this, this was something she could rebrand as something hot, something new, something safe. Something that was going to put a lot of money in her bank account. She smirked to herself. Bingo.Marla looked up at Fran to see her staring, taking her in. A quizzical smile playing at her lips.“How much do you want for it?”
Relationships: Fran/Marla Grayson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	Smoke Signals

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Marla x Fran lovers! After a few Tumblr requests to delve into the I Care A Lot world, here is a one-shot turned three parts digging into the pre-movie Fran and Marla relationship.
> 
> (Background of their first endeavor based off Rosamund Pike's character background reveal https://collider.com/rosamund-pike-i-care-a-lot-vape-pen-meaning-explained/)

“Do you have a light?” she asked, desperate for nicotine after an excruciating night of being hit on by desperate men she wouldn’t dare spend her life with, let alone a night in bed.

She had stumbled further down the block, escaping from her seedy bar of choice, with a tipsy head and a bubbly chest. She wasn’t even sure what she’d been looking for when she’d gone out for the night in the first place.

Marla squinted up at the flickering sign of a billiards hall and stopped in the alleyway nearby, slipping her sunglasses onto her face. The sky was a deep pink, edging towards morning. She’d abandoned her watch for the evening, but she assumed it was about four or five in the morning. She leaned against the alley wall with a sigh, shivering at the cool bricks against her skin.

A deep voice laughed. “I’ve got a vape.”

Marla leaned forward, pulling her glasses to her nose with a curious look as the woman with the deep voice stepped forward into the pink light that was slowly turning golden around them.

“Have at it,” the woman grinned passing forward a black device.

Never one to look like a fool, Marla gave the device a quick once-over before bringing it to her lips and taking a pull. She expertly let out a breath, smoke running out of her mouth and nose in dancing white clouds. _Like a fire-breathing dragon_ , she thought. She enjoyed the release even more than the taste itself. There was a force to it. Power.

“It’s Bubblegum,” the woman offered, holding out her hand for the vape to be returned.

“You don’t look like a Bubblegum,” Marla teased with a sly smile. She didn’t ask why the woman was out so early, or like in her own case, so late. People had secrets, plenty of them. And if anyone respected a secret, it was Marla Grayson.

“The vape,” the woman chuckled. “As for me, it’s Fran.”

“Fran,” Marla repeated. “You don’t look like a Fran.”

“And you?” Fran asked, ignoring Marla’s observation as she played with the vape in her hands, turning it over again and again.

“Marla.” Marla answered bluntly as she pushed her sunglasses back in place. Her eyes flicked down to the vape once more.

Marla was distracted. Not only by the beautiful woman in front of her, but ideas and numbers were falling into place in her mind. She was always looking for the next big thing. What were people throwing out and taking in instead? She eyed the vape again. Second-hand smoking advertisements and tobacco warnings had replaced the box of cigarettes in most American homes. But this, this was something she could rebrand as something hot, something new, something safe. Something that was going to put a lot of money in her bank account. She smirked to herself. _Bingo._

Marla looked up at Fran to see her staring, taking her in. A quizzical smile playing at her lips.

“How much do you want for it?” Marla asked, all business now that she’d made up her mind.

“The vape?” Fran laughed. “Nothing.”

“Nothing?” Marla asked. There were no free rides in America. She couldn’t be serious.

“Actually,” Fran grinned. “A drink.”

“You want a drink?” Marla frowned.

“With you,” Fran chuckled. “You would be buying a drink for me. Maybe two.”

Marla scanned Fran slowly before confirming the bargain with the nod of her head. She ran her fingers through long, blonde hair, trying to steal an additional glance of Fran, no business this time, but Fran didn’t break eye contact.

“It’s a date,” Marla smiled. “Name the time and place.” She reached in her purse for one of her business cards and placed it in Fran’s hand, quickly swapping it out for the vape. She waved it in the air.

“Thanks for this,” Marla spoke honestly. “You’re really saving my ass.”

“I’m glad,” Frankie smirked. “It’s certainly a nice one.”

***

Marla frowned at the paperwork in front of her, her hands anxiously combing through her hair.

“Fuck!” she yelled, throwing her pen at the wall. It was useless really. She couldn’t go about this alone. Once a business was up and running, sure, she could run it. More than run it. She could make sure it was a success. Making front pages in the paper. Taking it public and getting it on the stock exchange. But a jumble of legal paperwork, crumpled notes, and frantic post-its was more and more overwhelming by the minute.

She glared at the vape resting innocently on the corner of her desk and snatched it, turning it over in her hands as Fran had done. _Fran._ Perhaps the issue wasn’t that she couldn’t get a business off the ground. It was that she needed a partner.

She anxiously glanced at her Blackberry. Still no call or message.

She breathed in through her nose, “one, two, three,” and out “one, two, three,”. She raised the vape to her lips and sucked in, “one, two, three,” and let a puff of smoke spiral out from her nose, “one, two, three,”.

She slowly turned in her chair to face the full-length mirror that hung on her door. “You, Marla Grayson, are far superior to any of those…” she paused. What were they? Mice, maybe. No, no that wasn’t it.

People were greedy, sure. But they were weak. Most people who wanted a raise would think it quietly or tell their partner, but never their superior. They were quiet and meek with secret, unfulfilled desires. Romantic interests never revealed. Damning secrets never leaked and used to their advantage.

“Lamb,” Marla spat with a laugh. She brought the vape to her lip once more, admiring the curl of the smoke making her reflection blurred and hazy around her face, until the smoke cleared, piercing blue eyes and bright red lips appearing. She let out a wicked laugh. “You, Marla Grayson, are a fucking lioness.”

She sat back in her chair, more than satisfied with herself. She could certainly do this. Go about this the right way, but get rich all the same. This was her calling. All she needed was a partner.

As if on cue, her Blackberry let out a ping and she grabbed it, clutching it against her heart trying not to let herself get too hopeful as she looked down at the screen.

_Q Street Club. 10 o’clock. Don’t be late. You’re buying._

**Author's Note:**

> Finally had the chance to edit! So enjoy 🥰


End file.
